


Stargazing

by Wanderlust14



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: Two times that De Sardet and Vasco spend the night stargazing.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Kudos: 42





	Stargazing

‘Along the feathered edge, a red sun-sets  
To bind the evening in dreams eyes explore  
Two hearts will greet, till’ paradise begets  
Love leaves impressions as waves swirl to shore  
These caps of white will churn warmly the sand  
The world will pass, the change of light is missed  
Lonely eyes search for their yearning dreamland  
When lips taste fire in a hungry kiss  
As night arrives to shelter silhouettes  
Soft is the sea to these two souls afar  
In a twilight’s pulse when the tide resets  
And hands hold tight to await the Daystar  
The fate of these lovers sealed in evermore  
Tomorrow’s memory from the Seashore

Vasco had to put the book of poems away. He enjoyed poetry. He liked the way writers played with words to create deeper meaning and it helped his relax after a long day of running his ship, but he also knew a straightforward love poem was not supposed to depress him either. He looked out the window of his quarters and sighed, wishing someone else was with him. It was an honor to be a Captain at his age, but there were times he missed being part of the crew, listening to the stories of the older members, playing cards, and just being with them. He closed his eyes and he could just barely hear the notes of a harmonica breaking through the sounds of the ocean. He tried not to feel too lonely. 

There were times he wondered if this was the life for him. Sure, he was a good Captain and good at navigation, but he was only a Naut because his family sold him. He wondered about who his family was and what they were like. Did they miss him? Did they wonder what became of him? Would they have tried to steal him like Jonas’ family had? Something ugly stirred in his gut, because he knew the truth. They probably did not think of him at all as they sipped fine wines and enjoyed the lavish luxuries the Congregation was famous. It made his royal cargo even more irritating than they normally would have been. Nobles were always a headache, either whining at the boredom or getting into mischief and as Captain he was the one forced to deal with them. 

He had kept a close eye on D’Orsay and De Sardet, the pair of royals wandering his ship, but they had been fairly well behaved. He was not sure what to think about the future governor. The boy reminded him of a puppy, eager, bursting with energy and not the most responsible. The Legate was more even-keeled, intelligent, and Vasco had to credit him for finding and returning Jonas, but there was something about De Sardet that rubbed him the wrong way. He was just the perfect Congregation noble, the honorable and charismatic kind who might be the lead in a tacky romantic novel. He was living the life that should have been Vasco’s and it stung. He just had to remind himself that soon they would be in New Serene and the pair would be off his ship, not boat and out of his life.

He sighed and picked up his hat, if he had time for wool gathering, he could take a lap around the ship and make sure everything was in order. He stepped outside and breathed in the fresh, cold, salty air. He loved it, he loved everything about the sea. The air was fresher than at any port and he enjoyed the deceptive peace of the open sea. He may wish for a partner, but he knew his first love would always be the sea. 

He walked around the ship and was proud to see every line coiled and in its placed, the brass glittering, even in the moonlight, and the few on the night watch attentive. He was proud of the ship and what he had done with it.

He hesitated a moment when he saw a shape out of its spot. He approached and could make out De Sardet, “Good Evening.”

“Good evening, Captain Vasco.” His voice was soft and friendly and Vasco was reminded of one of the things that annoyed him about De Sardet. It had been too long since he had even the opportunity for a bed partner and De Sardet was a very attractive man. If Vasco was bedding a man, De Sardet was the type of man he preferred. 

“Enjoying the fresh air?” Vasco asked, trying to be courteous.

“Indeed, it is too lovely an evening to spend below deck.” De Sardet looked up and continued, “I never knew how many stars you could see at sea.”

The stars were useful for navigation, but he could not mention it to De Sardet, “Yes, it is rather impressive.” 

“Uncle had some sort of device in Court that would allow for a better view of the sky. It was fun when he allowed us to take a look.”

He had a feeling he knew the device De Sardet was speaking of and he wondered how the Prince of the Congregation got his hands on one. “Did you frequently stargaze?”

“No, he believed astronomy was best left to the Bridge Alliance while we spent our time on more worldly affairs.” De Sardet was quiet for a moment and then said, “Have you spent any time with stargazing?”

“Occasionally, during night watch… there isn’t much else to look at.” He stumbled through the lie. He hated lying. He had never been particularly good at it and always felt awkward coming up with something on the spot.

De Sardet smiled, “No, I imagine not. You must have gotten good at recognizing the Constellations.”

“They are easy to spot once you recognize them.”

“I must admit it looks like just a mass of stars to me. Are there any up there now?”

“Yes, a few.” De Sardet looked at him and he cleared his throat. “From the moon, go straight down, you will see four stars that form a sort of square shape.” 

“Mmm, maybe?”

He moved a little closer and pointed, “Right there.”

“I see it now.” 

He could feel De Sardet’s body heat in the cold and could smell a hint of fine cologne. He ignored the feelings that started to stir and focused on the astronomy lesson, “Good, now from the bottom right star, there are three stars that form a bent line, sort of like the handle of a spoon.”

“Oh, I can see that.”

“That is the little spoon.” It was always the easiest for him to find since Polaris was such an important navigation tool. 

“Fascinating. What else is near it?” De Sardet asked, his voice full of interest.

“Well if you go northwest from the bottom of the handle, you will see another group of four stars, in the same square shape.”

“I see it.” 

“Now if you go to the upper right hand corner, you will see another three stars in a row.”

“So would this be the big spoon, since the other is the little spoon.”

“Indeed.” 

“Is there a fork and knife up there as well?”

Vasco fought down a smile. He did not need De Sardet to be charming. “No, but there is the belt.”

De Sardet laughed, “That makes sense.” 

Vasco looked at him and, as he admired De Sardet’s smile and eyes in the moonlight, he knew he was too close. He had been alone for too long and De Sardet was too tempting. He really needed to gain some self-control. He took a step back, “If you wish to learn more, please speak to Bia. She is an expert.”

De Sardet was quiet and then nodded, “Of course, Captain Vasco. I appreciate you taking the time to show me.”

“Of course, have a good evening.”

“You too.”

Vasco felt like he was running away as he continued his lap around the ship, but he had done nothing wrong. He was polite, answered a few questions, and then said good evening. No one would be able to fault him. He was still annoyed at De Sardet and himself.

***

Vasco followed De Sardet a few minutes after he stepped outside of camp. He heard Kurt snort and ignored it. Kurt knew about their relationship but his Tempest preferred some privacy when it came time for romance. 

He found De Sardet sitting a few feet away by the cliff side, looking out over the sea. “Beautiful night tonight.”

“Indeed.” Vasco sat down next to him and appreciated the way De Sardet leaned against him. There were times he missed the sea, but he found he did not miss it nearly as much as he thought he would when his Tempest was sitting beside him. A year ago, he would never have imagined considering a life on shore for a lover, but with De Sardet, romantic poems made sense in a way they never had before. He could deal with being away from the sea with De Sardet, but he hated the idea of being away from De Sardet with the sea.

De Sardet said after a few minutes of stargazing, “What constellations are up there now?” 

Vasco put his arm around De Sardet’s shoulders and pointed. “Do you see those three stars, right in a row?”

“Yes.”

“That is the belt. And if you-” His astronomy lesson was interrupted by a sweet kiss which quickly lead to more.

After a few minutes, De Sardet pulled away looking like the cat who got the cream, “It finally worked.”

“What?”

De Sardet chuckled, “This isn’t the first time I’ve tried to seduce you with the stars.”

Vasco was quiet for a moment when he remembered that night on the deck of his ship. He blushed deeply and kissed De Sardet again, “Rascal.”

De Sardet laughed, “To be fair, it didn’t work the first time. You escaped before I could figure out if you would have been opened to flirting.”

Vasco knew how he would have reacted and felt guilty, knowing his anger and annoyance at De Sardet had been both misplaced and unfair, “I wouldn’t have been…but it worked better than you realize.”

“Oh?” De Sardet asked, sounding rather smug, but Vasco figured he deserved the moment.

“I’m not blind. You are an attractive man, even if I didn’t want to want you, and that night...you were temptation.”

De Sardet kissed him again. 

After a few moments, Vasco pulled away because of a thought, “Does it count?”

“What does?”

“This, does this count as a successful seduction? Because, I believe you had already seduced me.”

“Vasco.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is by Frederic Parker and can be found at www.lovepoemsandpoets.com


End file.
